


Acting Partners

by aeioudam



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeioudam/pseuds/aeioudam
Summary: A story of how Doopliss and Flurrie fell in love. (another Dooprie fic, this time longer and more polished.)
Relationships: Flurrie/Doopliss, Madame Flurrie/Doopliss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Acting Partners

Doopliss opened the door to the theater, last week, Mario and company defeated the Shadow Queen, and he was let go from the Shadow Sirens. He didn't really know what to do, as he no longer wanted to antagonize Mario, and just lost all of his motivation. Then, one of Marios partners, Madame Flurrie, came to him and offered him a role as an actor, as she saw great potential in him and thought he was a good soul inside that could be redeemed. Doopliss accepted her offer, and today was their 3rd scheduled practice. Since Doopliss also was despised by the residents of twilight town, he couldn't go to the creepy steeple and was homeless, so Flurrie also invited him to stay with her, which he also accepted. 

Back to the present, Doopliss and Flurrie were practicing the 7th scene of the play, and he was a natural at acting! Though he wasn't perfect, and made some mistakes, which Flurrie helped him with. 

Doopliss was reading the script, but one part caught his eye. "...Actor 3 (Doopliss) rescues Actor 2 (Flurrie), Actor 2 thanks Actor 3, and they kiss for 3 seconds....

He had never been kissed, nor had he ever kissed someone! And it was Flurrie, Doopliss was burning when he thought of meeting her large lips, but he went on, its just a scene and they aren't actually kissing with love... then again, Flurrie had done a lot of things for Doopliss, and she was also pretty attr- Doopliss shook his head, he has to roll with this and be a great actor!

14 minutes later, it was happening. Doopliss' whole sheet turned red as Flurrie held his hands, and pulled him in to lock their lips together. And they did, and Doopliss... he felt... bliss. 

Doopliss felt so wonderful, sure it was just a practice kiss, but from Flurrie? Not only was it from the one he grew a crush- ADMIRED, but it felt so wonderful too, and thinking about how she gave him a second chance, a home, is kind to him, he felt love for her.

"Um, Doopliss Dearie? Are you alright?" Immediately after the kiss, Doopliss collapsed onto the floor with a big blush and smile on his face. He quickly snapped out of it, and informed Flurrie he was alright. Flurrie saw his clear happiness from the kiss, and had her suspicions, but she would wait and see. She did think he was awfully cute though, with his big smile and laying flat on the floor, hugging himself in his sleep.

Later that night, Doopliss shyly made an announcement to Flurrie: He will start to help pay the rent for Flurrries house, and he will do chores and duties around the house. Flurrie saw through it all knew that he was in love with her, and was honestly delighted. Flurrie asked Doopliss why he is being do generous, and he insisted theres no reason to it.

Flurrie decided to tease him a little, and as a thank you, she gave him a hug. Flurrie COULD confess to Doopliss to speed the whole thing up, but she loves drama and how cute Doopliss is whenever she flirted with him, so she decided she was going to do her best to get Doopliss' feelings greater to the point where his shyness can't hold it anymore, and confesses.

The next day, Flurrie made note of how he prepared breakfast for her, held many doors open for her, and just be a nervous red wreck around her. Flurrie responded by practicing the kiss scene more times with him, holding his hand on the way to the theater, and even "improvising" in plays to be more romantic with him. Also, they were "coincidentally " assigned lots of acting roles as lovers. Eventually she asked if he would like to sleep with her in her bed instead of the couch at night, to which he enthusiastically agreed.

With their behavior and all, much of the public could tell they were in love, and during interviews Doopliss was asked about it, though whenever that happened Doopliss would call the interview off, with the excuse he had a fever.

After a long time, Doopliss was finally brave enough to say it. When they got home, Doopliss confessed with all of his heart to Flurrie, she accepted, and she promptly gave him a massive kiss that knocked the bedsheet unconscious, him being pink not just from Flurries lipstick, but also because of love.


End file.
